


The Tie: Wedding Bells

by scorpio_15



Series: The Tie [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to everyone who supported me, especially those who contributed to my cause.  Much love, Scorp</p><p>Thanks to Pyro_Batz for the beta read <3</p><p>Note: The officiant's speech is not entirely original.  I put it together from many different pieces I found online that are free to the public.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tie: Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who supported me, especially those who contributed to my cause. Much love, Scorp
> 
> Thanks to Pyro_Batz for the beta read <3
> 
> Note: The officiant's speech is not entirely original. I put it together from many different pieces I found online that are free to the public.

A strong breeze blew the butterfly off course and through an open window. It wavered a bit and then made its way towards a bouquet of red roses on a small table. Its paper-white wings fluttered silently as it passed two backpacks with “Just Married” stickers on them, two wineglasses, and two men, one asleep and the other awake.

Adam watched the butterfly hover around the roses and thought about how he and Kris were like butterflies, transformed and beautiful. Although far from perfect, he was no longer plagued by sadness, rage and fear. And Kris, with his newly discovered inner power, was the best kind of badass: a blend of sweet confidence that made Adam’s blood race and heart skip. He looked over at Kris and beamed for a while, then chuckled to himself. _Kradam._ It still amused him, this new nickname.

It had all started with the pastry chef’s daughter, a redhead named Allison. Adam had liked her immediately, and not just because of her name. She had a loud laugh, an infectious giggle and could sing her face off. Adam closed his eyes and remembered the sound of her voice coming from the kitchen as he, Kris and Sutan walked into to the shop to see the wedding cake…

***

“Who is that singing?” Adam asked, his mouth open in wonder. 

“That’s Allison,” said Sutan, “Chef Carlos’ daughter…bit of a spitfire.”

Suddenly they heard the chef’s booming voice. “Lili! This is not Telemundo! Close your mouth and take these cupcakes out to the display case!”

The singing stopped, much to Adam’s dismay, and a few seconds later a bouncy, smiling girl appeared. She grinned at everyone, deposited the cupcakes and called back to her father, “There’s three cute guys here, Papa, and one of them just winked at me!” Chef Carlos burst into the shop through the kitchen door and found his daughter laughing. “I knew that would get you up here fast,” she giggled, throwing a real wink at the boys.

Adam laughed, too. They’d met Chef Carlos several times and when he saw them, he snorted and said, “Lili, you are too much.” He shook everyone’s hand, went to get the cake from the freezer and snorted again when Allison squealed at the sight of it.

Kris and Adam lit up, their eyes sparkling, and were about to praise the magnificent cake when Allison’s reaction stunned them into silence.

“Oh it’s yours…you’re the ones…this is your cake and you are Kris and Adam and…oh my god…you are Kradam!”

Adam and Kris stared at her. It was kind of like watching a human version of Fifi. Sutan just chuckled quietly.

“Lili, stop it, go back to the kitchen,” said Carlos, but Adam was recovering and found that he was delighted.

“No, please stay,” he said, smiling, “and I get it…Kris and Adam, Kradam. It’s cute.”

“Ohhhhh,” said Kris, as Allison started to tell them all about how she had helped with the cake and how excited she was for them, etcetera, etcetera.

“Papa said I could come to your wedding this weekend to help him,” she said, “but don’t worry I’ll be in the kitchen so you won’t even know I’m there.”

“Shame,” said Adam. “If I’d met you earlier I’d have asked you to sing something at the reception. You have a killer voice.”

“Yes, yes, she is wonderful,” said the chef, “now tell me…what do you think of the cake?”

“It’s perfect,” Kris and Adam said in unison, then smiled at each other.

The cake was unlike anything either of them had ever seen except in their imaginations, a sculpted masterpiece that truly represented them. A rush of emotion overcame Adam, and tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said to Chef Carlos, “and you, too, Allison, for helping.”

She crinkled her nose and giggled. Adam kind of wanted to adopt her.

The next three days were a blur of tasks. Although Sutan and Leila were managing everything quite smoothly, it seemed like Adam’s to do list was growing no matter how many things he crossed off. At one point he was staring at the list and so engrossed that he didn’t register Kris’ presence until it was wrapped around him. He jumped a little, and Kris laughed and hugged him tighter.

“It’s all going to work out and be amazing,” he said, pecking Adam on the back of the neck.

Adam leaned back into Kris’ embrace. Then they leaned into each other and made good use of the next thirty minutes.

Time galloped by at breakneck speed and suddenly Kris, Adam and Fifi were standing on Laguna Beach mere minutes before the wedding rehearsal was due to begin. Sutan glared at them, that special glare he reserved for people who were messing up his plans. 

“I told you two not to go wandering off. They’re here,” he said into his headset, “get everyone ready.”

Adam tried to look remorseful. “Fifi needed a walk. She was all jumpy waiting for things to start.”

“Uh huh,” said Sutan, eying him shrewdly. “Okay you’ve had your walk, now go get your asses where they belong.” He turned away and just missed Kris sticking his tongue out at him.

Adam giggled, and they dropped Fifi off with her handler before hightailing it to the processional line where their parents were waiting. Adam giggled again. He couldn’t seem to stop, and did it again as he practiced walking down the aisle.

“Adam,” whispered Kris, “you are super cute right now.”

The next morning as they cuddled in the posh hotel bed, Adam whispered the same thing into Kris’ ear. “You are also super sexy even when your hair looks like a porcupine.”

All around them were other couples also cuddling in posh hotel beds: Kris’ parents, Adam’s parents, Ali and Matt, Tommy and Megan, and about fifty more (some cuddling and some not), while the singles enjoyed the luxury by themselves (minus Adam’s brother Neil, who had hooked up with a hotel receptionist). The Montage was big enough to host the entire wedding party plus many of the guests. 

Kris’ grandma was noticeably absent. For some reason everyone thought she would change her mind at the last minute, but her final words on the subject had been, “It’s not even a real marriage!” And that was that. Not a single other person cared that Adam and Kris were technically entering into a domestic partnership. California laws be damned. It was a marriage to Kris and Adam. And that was that.

They left their room early so they could socialize with family and friends until the ceremony later that afternoon. They would have plenty of private time together on their honeymoon. This morning they were due to have breakfast at the hotel restaurant with their usual circle of friends. Fifi tagged along. Kris and Adam had made sure that she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. She was, after all, a member of the wedding party.

Nearing the table, they heard Ali and Matt arguing. 

“We should tell them now.”

“No, no, later when they open gifts at the reception.” That was Matt.

“Um news flash, this isn’t a birthday party. They won’t open the presents until they get home.”

“Oh, well we should still wait because if we tell them now then it might distract them. I think it’s better if they’re just focused on the ceremony.”

“I think you should tell them now,” said Adam as he sat down with Fifi on his lap, chuckling at his friends’ surprised faces.

“I think so, too,” said Kris, “because we are both the brides and both the grooms so we should get whatever we want today.” 

Alisan made a face at them. “How did you two get so stealthy? My public porn show radar must be broken.”

“Ha ha. So go on, tell us already,” said Adam with a fake pout.

Alisan turned to Matt. “Well?”

“Okay,” said Matt. “Tommy, you should get to say it since you did so much of the legwork.”

Tommy smiled. “We got you a gig together. You’re welcome. Happy wedding.”

“Tommy,” said Megan, rolling her eyes.

Tommy laughed and explained, “We went behind your backs and talked to some venues about doing a Kris and Adam show and invited a few booking agents so you know, people will see how well your styles compliment each other so…” he trailed off and seemed to think he’d spelled it all out.

“You two would probably die if you had to be separated for very long,” Matt continued, “so hopefully a show together will prove that you can do your album tours together, too.”

Adam’s mouth fell open and Kris gasped. “But, but…” Adam began, his pulse speeding up. If there was any way he didn’t have to be separated from Kris, any way at all… 

“We tried that,” said Kris, “I mean we’ve been trying to find an agent that would represent us together as co-headliners for months! “

“Well they aren’t going to say yes until they see if it works,” said Tommy. “But at least a few said they would watch you perform. We found a venue that’s on board with the idea. All you have to do is pick a date and sign some paperwork.” He lifted his glass of orange juice. “As I said, happy wedding from your friends.”

“It was my idea,” said Matt with a smug grin.

At hearing these words, Adam leapt up, pulled Matt from his seat and hugged him hard. A rose of hope bloomed in his chest. _This is going to work, I can feel it!_

“Dude…can’t breathe…Kris, a little help.”

But instead of rescuing him, Kris joined the hugfest. “You are the best friend in the history of best friends.”

When Matt had finally had enough – “Seriously my ribs are cracking!” – and started begging for mercy, Adam and Kris let him go but continued hugging each other. And then something magical happened. Kris suddenly pulled away and his eyes got very wide. 

“Adam, the jacket!”

“Hmm?”

“Remember how I had a dream about wearing it, remember last year when I told you about that, how I was wearing it on stage and how we thought it meant something? Remember?” 

Adam closed his eyes for a moment, smiled and looked up at Kris. “Yeah I remember, you said…wait, you don’t think that—”

“Yes I do! It’s a sign just like when you had the vision about being famous! I was on stage and wearing your jacket and there was a huge crowd and you were there, too. We’re going to get to tour together I just know it! We thought our styles were too different but what with Tommy just said—”

“Hey now,” said Tommy, “don’t get ahead of yourselves, we don’t know that it’s going to work. I mean of course we want it to, but—”

“You don’t get it,” said Adam, practically shaking with excitement. “Our future, I mean me and Kris, we’re meant to be and so is this.” As soon as he said it, he knew it was true. He and Fate had an understanding. “And you were right, Matt, this is super distracting but in the best possible way.” It was difficult to concentrate on anything but the Kradam show, as their friends started calling it, and how wonderful it was going to be to tour together. Adam and Kris’ enthusiasm and confidence were so contagious that by the end of breakfast, everyone was certain that it would all work out.

As the day wore on, their puppy-like giddiness turned into a calm certitude, and all of their relatives remarked on how relaxed they seemed. 

“We’re in good hands,” said Adam.

***

The Montage was a full-service wedding venue and hotel, so all Adam and Kris had to do was take a short walk to the “getting ready room.” It was actually a suite of rooms, and usually occupied by a bride and her bridesmaids. Today, however, the two grooms planned to take the entire suite for themselves. They stopped and laughed before going inside, because someone had put a sign on the door, and there was no doubt who had done it.

“She is ridiculously adorable,” said Adam as he traced the huge bubble letters of the sign. It said “KRADAM” and each letter was a different color.

“A puffy rainbow sign. That is the gayest and cutest thing ever,” said Kris, snickering. “She even put hearts around the edges…can we keep her?”

They walked in, and Kris let out a long sigh. _Finally, we’re here and it’s almost time and I am going to marry my love._ He stood there with Adam and looked around. Along with their tuxedoes, everything they had requested was there: the wine, the candle, and the music speaker all placed neatly on the vanity table. _First things first._ Kris plugged his phone into the speaker, brought up the playlist he’d put together and pushed play. Then he kissed Adam for about five minutes to the sweet tones of Sade. It was a prelude to a promise, a kiss that said: don’t worry about a thing, and I love you madly. 

When he was released at last, Adam swayed on his feet. “Have I told you lately how much I am digging your new assertiveness?”

“Yes, but I’ll hear it again anytime,” said Kris, feeling more than a little proud of himself. 

“Digging it,” said Adam as he smacked Kris’ ass. “So, here we are.”

“Yep.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.”

Then they began. Adam went first. He stripped down to his underwear, sat on a padded white chair and closed his eyes. Kris started with Adam’s hair, styling it the way he knew Adam liked it, and then moved on to his face, taking time to apply the eyeliner perfectly. He worked for nearly thirty minutes until he was satisfied that when he held the mirror up, Adam would smile. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“I swear you know me better than I know myself,” Adam sighed.

“I pay attention. Okay now do me. Hey,” Kris laughed when Adam tried to kiss him. “You know what I meant. We have a schedule to keep, silly man.”

“But you’re so kissable.” Adam stood up. “Plus I’m taller than you,” he said with a smirk. Kris allowed a brief kiss because really, he could never resist, but then he insisted they get back on track.

Adam only needed fifteen minutes to work on Kris, having spent countless hours styling his hair in the past. They dressed each other next, buttoning buttons, tying ties, securing cufflinks, and straightening pocket squares. When they were done, they turned off the background music and faced each other. They had opted for identical classic black tuxes, with one-button peak satin lapel coats, silver vests and silver ties.

“We look amazing,” said Kris.

“Damn right we do,” said Adam, nuzzling Kris’ ear. “If we weren’t about to get pictures taken…”

But the photographer was right on time. He spent nearly an hour posing Kris and Adam in the getting ready room, capturing their handsome features this way and that. They even did some funny shots of Adam lounging across the divan the way a bride would, with Kris pretending to faint at the sight of such beauty. At three o’clock the couple shooed the photographer away so they could complete one more important task before the ceremony.

They had spent a long time trying to figure out a way to use The Tie in the ceremony, but last month Kris had finally come up with the perfect idea. They had very carefully removed The Tie from its frame two days ago and now Adam took it out of his grandfather’s box and laid it on the vanity next to the candle. This wasn’t just any candle. It was a white scented pillar candle made by Diptyque of Paris, the best in the world, and was infused with a fragrant blend of cinnamon, cloves, orange, roses, cedar and amber. Adam had chosen it specifically and made sure that Sutan understood which one to order.

Kris put his nose right to the candle and inhaled deeply. “Mmmm…you did good,” he told Adam. “You always know how to pick the best fancy things.”

Adam smiled. “Thank you, fancy thing.”

Together they fastened The Tie around the base of the candle, Kris holding it steady while Adam applied two small pieces of double-sided fabric tape to keep it in place. To everyone else, it would just look like they had dressed up the candle with an artsy display, and would fit right in with all the other tie themed items and centerpieces.

As they stood and looked at it, a wave of nostalgia rolled in and swept over them, warm and comforting. They shared a long hug of gratitude, of thank god we met that day, of thank god we found each other. Both had tears in their eyes when they finally pulled apart. 

“Okay, plenty of time for tears later, don’t ruin your makeup just yet,” said Kris, stifling his sniffles, “I did such a good job with the eyeliner.”

“You really did,” said Adam as he gently dabbed his eyes.

Then Kris sent a text to Sutan asking him to come pick up the candle. Sutan knew that there was something special about the Tie, although he had never asked for details. When they handed it off to him, he gave them a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry,” he said, I’m taking it directly to the altar myself right now. “And by the way, you look smashing.” He kissed each man once on the cheek. “Now remember, you’ll be summoned at exactly five minutes past four. Use your phones to check the time so you can be ready but don’t bring them with you.”

“We know,” said Kris and Adam in unison.

“Good boys,” said Sutan. “Okay see you soon.”

“Thanks,” said Adam, catching him by the arm, “for everything. I mean, you’ve been…it’s…” Adam swallowed heavily.

“Oh no, don’t you dare make me cry,” said Sutan, backing away and blinking furiously. “I love you both like brothers but if you make me cry right now…” He shook his head and cleared his throat. “When it’s all over we can hug it out and cry a river, I promise,” he said, and left with the candle. 

Thirty minutes remained until the big moment. The couple sat down, held hands and waited.

“Last chance to jump out the window and fly away, my angel.”

Kris kissed the back of Adam’s hand. “Only if you fly away with me.”

***

When Adam and Kris left the room and first beheld the wedding scene, their reactions were so sweet that Adam’s grandma allowed them to stop a moment to revel in the beauty. Kris kept saying, “wow,” the way he had during their Valentine’s Day trip to the Grand Canyon. And Adam sighed and said, “Perfect, just perfect…just like in my dreams.”

It was a wonderland of white, blue and green, as if the ocean had ordered sentries to represent itself on land and mingle with the peacocks and ties. Water met sand and sand met a plush green lawn that spanned five thousand square feet, large enough to seat three hundred people. Each chair was decorated with cloth tied like a necktie that hung down the back, and on each sat a family member or friend eager to see the grooms united. 

Twin peacocks marked the entrance to the aisle. The afternoon sun glinted off their glassy feathers and made tiny points of light shimmer in beautiful patterns on the ground. Complementing bouquets of flowers were spaced along the edges of the aisle, a long and wide path lined with white carpet that led to a breathtaking scene. The wedding arch stood against the backdrop of the sea like a living, painted frame, each side draped with fabric that billowed in the breeze. A work of art come to life.

The couple couldn’t see the altar under the arch from this distance, but knew that their special Tie candle was on the small table along with two white taper candles. It was waiting for them. Everything, everyone was waiting for them. 

***

Leila Lambert straightened her necklace once more before taking her place. She loved it, but it had a habit of shifting off center. She, her husband and Kris’ parents gathered together at the very end of the processional line. Her heart was so full of emotion that it finally silenced her busy mind, which had been going non-stop for weeks. All the tasks were done. Now she could just feel, and the moment she saw her mother escorting Kris and Adam towards her, oh how she felt.

She felt her son’s happiness radiating from his being, so bright that he looked like a star. He was also wearing a tuxedo better than any celebrity she’d ever seen. She felt pride, a great roaring thing that made her want to shout out loud: “Look at my son! Isn’t he handsome? Isn’t he the bravest, most wonderful person in the world?” She felt love, clean and unfettered as it burst forth from the deep well of her heart. A few drops of it fell from her eyes and she made no attempt to brush them away. 

A quiet sniffle told her that Kris’ mother felt it all, too. Leila glanced at her briefly and they shared a knowing smile. Our babies are happy and in love. Life is good.

After escorting the couple to their parents, Jane walked to the head of the processional line. Of the two grandparents still alive, she was the only one present and therefore had the honor of walking down the aisle first. The music began, Pachelbel’s Canon in D with an upbeat tempo suited for a beach ceremony, and Jane led the way.

Next came the four best men, all equal in status, but since Alisan looked the most fabulous in her tux (and red high heels), she was first. Daniel went after her, then Neil and finally Matt. The officiant followed, a kind soul named Eric.

Hannah and Jessie, Adam’s cousins, were the flower girls. They looked so sweet in their turquoise dresses, and even sweeter helping Kris’ little cousin Freddie participate as the flower boy. Hannah held a large basket full of white, green and blue petals while Jessie held Freddie’s hand. Every few steps, they would all stop and sprinkle the ground with petals. Freddie grabbed tiny fistfuls, opened his fingers and watched in amazement as the petals fell. It took quite a while for them to walk down the aisle, but no one cared. They were adorable.

The ring bearer waited patiently for the flower children to clear the aisle. She was wearing a tiny doggie tuxedo with a small white pillow sewn onto the back. Two rings were tied to the pillow with ribbon. Her handler finally gave the signal, and Fifi walked by herself, slowly and in a straight line all the way to the altar. There she stopped and waited until Matt untied the rings and patted her on the head. That was her cue to exit stage left, and as she did so, it seemed to everyone that she was quite pleased with herself.

Adam and Kris, standing with a parent on each arm, watched it all unfold before them, from Alisan’s bowtie shoes to Fifi’s impressive performance. Their hearts pounded with gratitude, love and the thrill of anticipation.

***

The instant that their feet hit the aisle, everyone stood up, and Adam couldn’t decide between laughing and crying. He tried to keep it together, but so much joy could hardly expect to be contained. No longer alone, no longer damaged, and no longer full of bitterness and grief, Adam’s heart was wide open and hungrily absorbing the positive energy around him. On every relative’s face he saw support, pride and love instead of sympathy. Now he was the center of attention because of love, not tragedy. Never again would he have to endure those horrible glances of poorly concealed pity.

His brilliant smile told them all how it was now. _Look at me! I’m happy and healthy and I’m walking down the aisle with this amazing man! Look at my amazing man! Aren’t I so lucky?_

He saw the faces of his amazing man’s relatives, too, and there was more love, more support. That kid who had secretly carved the names of his boy crushes on his tree house wall was out and loud and proud. Adam heard the tiniest giggle and knew that Kris was soaking it in.

He felt the warmth of his mom and dad as they all continued down the aisle towards the water. The ocean waved to him and he smiled at it. He reached way back into his mind to see if any demons were still there. Nope, all gone. He wasn’t surprised, but he enjoyed reassuring himself anyway. Kris squeezed his hand at that very moment and Adam sighed, loving how in tune they were with each other. No last minute jitters or doubts clogged his brain or made him stumble; happiness reigned supreme. 

***

Somehow they all made it down the aisle without crying. Alisan, however, was watching Adam intently and had two tiny streams of mascara running down her face. Matt, standing with Daniel on the other side, gestured at Neil. Neil nodded and handed Alisan his pocket-handkerchief. She took it and touched it gently to each cheek. 

***

A few feet from the altar, the parents hugged their sons. When Kris’ mom hugged him, she whispered, “I love you, my brave, beautiful boy. You are my inspiration.” Kris felt the words travel deep into his heart. “I love you, too,” he said. “You’re a good mom,” he added, because it was true. He took Adam’s hand again and walked the last few feet. It seemed like the whole world was watching them, and that was about right. Were there other things going on in the world? Kris couldn’t think of any just then. 

He had to let go of Adam’s hand for a little while so they could stand on either side of the officiant, but it was a brief separation. They’d be holding hands again soon. The music stopped, and in the pause before Eric began his speech, Kris remembered the first time he’d set eyes on Adam. He’d felt dazed by Adam’s beauty, power and dominance. _And here I am now, an equal in every way._ His smile grew wider and he winked at Adam. All the guests sat down. Adam winked back at Kris.

“Today is a celebration,” said Eric to the guests, “a celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.” He looked at Kris and Adam in turn. “You don't have to have a ceremony to be united. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right? You're standing up here, looking fancy and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you in your life.” 

Adam and Kris chuckled a little at that. 

“So why do we do it? We have hundreds of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical that we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment?”

Although Kris was partly lost in Adam’s eyes, he was still paying attention. Neither of them had heard Eric’s full speech before today and he was intrigued. 

“Because despite our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier, our one universal truth. No matter who we are, where we've come from, or what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you are both standing here,” he said to the couple with a gentle smile. 

Kris was suddenly reminded of his fifth grade teacher; she’d had that same smile. 

“And that's why you all are here,” said Eric, opening his arms, “to remember and celebrate the very best part of our humanity. Kris and Adam, we're here to hope with you, to support you, and to be proud of you, but also to remind you that love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment, not even this moment. It's every moment, big ones like saying I love you…” 

Kris remembered that clearly, how he’d blurted it out all desperate and messy. 

“…moving in together, and getting engaged, but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, binge-watching Netflix shows, getting a big hug when you get home from work…these everyday moments fuse together into one big experience.” 

They all flashed through Kris’ mind as Eric said them, and then his brain kept going, imagining more moments with Adam, like their honeymoon, being on tour together, raising children together, and going on family vacations. 

“You fell in love by chance, or by fate,” said Eric, winking at the couple, “but you’re here today because you’re making a choice. You are both choosing each other.” He nodded at Kris, who would be the first to read his vows.

Kris brought his mind back to the present. _This is it!_ As he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, his hands shook a little and his heart jumped into his throat. He wasn’t nervous, just excited. He knew that the tiny microphone on Eric’s jacket would pick up his voice, too, but he took a half step forward anyway. He unfolded the paper…

***

Adam shivered and his eyes lit up. Eric’s speech had been lovely, but this was way more important. He leaned forward as Kris unfolded the paper and began to read. By the end of the second line, Adam was already sniffling. He laughed at the funny parts, and there were several, and hoped that Kris would laugh at the funny parts in his vows, too. Then, more tears.

“I choose you because you make me feel wanted  
Because you never take me for granted  
Because you accept me exactly as I am  
Because you helped me discover that I am powerful  
Because you are beautiful and kind and silly.

I vow to be faithful in sickness and in health, during times of want and plenty.  
I vow to be your family in distance and in closeness, in sorrow and in triumph.

I promise to make time to be at the beach with you.  
I will always love your stories.

I promise to deal with any squirrels that Fifi catches.  
I will try to train her to be nicer to them.

I promise to be a good housemate.  
I will not use metal utensils on non-stick pans.

I promise to tolerate using a shoe rack.  
I will try not to move things around too much.

I promise to be there when you need me, and to step back when you don’t.  
I will love you whether you’re angry or laughing.

I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen you patient and frayed.  
You are my favorite person, and I choose you to be my partner in life.  
My heart is yours.  
Will you exchange your heart for mine?  
Will you be my family?”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to make his voice work. “Yes, I will,” he said in a hoarse whisper, but everyone heard him, and many were dabbing at their eyes. Kris was beaming at him, and Adam wanted to hug and kiss him right then, but it was his turn to say his corresponding vows. He took out his paper and read:

“I choose you because you trusted me when you had no reason to,  
Because you were steadfast from the very beginning,  
Because you always see the best in me even in my worst moments,  
Because you challenge me to grow but never insist that I do so,  
Because you showed me that I don’t have to be afraid.

I vow to be faithful in sickness and in health, during times of want and plenty.  
I vow to be your family in distance and in closeness, in sorrow and in triumph.

I promise to make sandcastles with you as often as possible.  
I will be the one to dig deep for the wet sand so you don’t have to.

I promise to cook real bacon for you at least once a month.  
I will try to appreciate beer and chips.

I promise to always have tickle fights with you even when we’re old.  
I will try to let you win once in a while.

I promise to be a considerate husband.  
I will try to control my freakout when you move things around.

I promise that you will never have to earn my love.  
I promise that you will never doubt that I love you.

I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen you patient and frayed.  
You are my favorite person, and I choose you to be my partner in life.  
My heart is yours.  
Will you exchange your heart for mine?  
Will you be my family?”

Kris didn’t have any eyeliner to ruin and his tears were clear, gathering in his eyelashes and begging to be kissed away. “Yes,” he said, “yes, I will.”

It almost felt like they had just married themselves. They were supposed to wait to join hands until Eric asked them to, but they both reached out to each other before he had the chance. “That’s love,” said Eric with a forgiving smile. Then he looked at Adam rather seriously.

“Do you, Adam, promise to keep Kris as your partner, to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

“I do,” said Adam. Two simple words. Words he thought he’d never get to say like this. He wanted to say them again. _I do! I do! I do!_

“And do you, Kris, promise to keep Adam as your partner, to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

“I do,” said Kris, squeezing Adam’s hands.

“Will you, Adam and Kris, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely, for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?”

“We will,” they said in unison.

“You’ve both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises.”

Matt and Alisan stepped forward to present the rings, and Adam saw the remnants of tear smudges on Alisan’s cheeks. _She cried for me. Oh sweet friend._

The rings were simple but beautiful, one gold to match Adam’s engagement ring, and one silver to match Kris’. Kris went first. He took the ring from Matt and said, “This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life.” Then he slipped it onto Adam’s finger. 

A giddy laugh was threatening to burst from Adam’s lips, but he held it in, for now. He mouthed a very heartfelt thank you to Alisan when he turned to take the ring from her, and she mouthed back, “love you.” He repeated the promise, “This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life,” and placed the ring on Kris’ finger. A chill went up his spine and he imagined that Fate had whispered in his ear: all is well.

“People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle,” said Eric, “with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees, molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements.

“Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It’s the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You’ve created something invaluable, and just as I know you’ll protect these rings, I’m confident you’ll protect the commitments you’ve made to one another today.”

“We will,” said Kris and Adam.

“This beautiful union is now symbolized by the lighting of the Unity Candle. The individual candles represent all that you are and all that you have been until this moment.” 

Adam and Kris lit their individual candles with matches, Adam praying that the ocean breeze would be considerate. It was.

“The candle you are about to light is a candle of union, of unity, because both candles must come together to create the new light. It is also a candle of commitment because it takes two people working together to keep it ablaze. Love is like a flame; it has the heat of passion, it is constantly changing, and its radiance is there for all to see, but together you must protect it from being extinguished. Adam and Kris, please light the center candle to symbolize the union of your lives.”

***

Kris’ eyes were closed. He was remembering that the day before he met Adam, he had been arranging the tie displays with painstaking attention to detail. They were perfectly laid out when he was done, and no one had touched them the rest of the day and most of the next, not until Adam randomly picked one up. 

“Kris?” said Eric, breaking Kris’ reverie.

Kris opened his eyes and there was Adam, holding his candle and waiting for Kris to get a move on, his eyes twinkling with mirth and love.

He smiled sheepishly held up his candle. Then they put their two candles together and lit the center one, the Tie candle, as they would forever call it, the candle that would sit on their mantle for years to come.

Eric lowered a glass cylinder over the candle. “Today, as you have lit this candle, may the brightness of the flame shine throughout your lives together. May the twinkle of this one light be a testimony of your union. May this candle burn brightly as a symbol of your love and commitment to each other. The life that each of you experienced now, individually, will hereafter be united, for the two shall become one.

“By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now declare you legally domestic partners. And, in your minds and hearts, and in the minds and hearts of all here today, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

They had had fun practicing this at home. They held each other’s faces, hands cupped around jaws, and kissed tenderly, chastely. Warm lips pressed together and Kris sighed. Then Adam surprised him by catching him around the waste and dipping him backwards for a very unchaste kiss. The guests cheered and whistled, and Kris laughed deep down inside. _I love my Adam._

“We did it!” Adam shouted after the kiss, and he hauled Kris off his feet and spun him around. They giggled, touched their foreheads together and smooched one more time before starting the recessional walk back up the aisle. Kris thought he must be gliding instead of walking, because he couldn’t feel his feet or the ground, just the thumping of his happy heart and Adam’s hand in his. When the laws changed and gay marriage became legal in California, he and Adam would go to a courthouse to get married, and he was sure that he would feel happy then. When he and Adam became parents, he was sure that he would feel happy then, too. But for now, nothing could compare to the joy somersaulting around inside him.

He floated to his spot in the receiving line next to his parents and smiled and shook hands and said thank you as all the guests filed by to congratulate him and Adam. Half way through he found himself shaking hands with Adam’s cousin Brian. Kris and Adam both looked like owls, staring in disbelief at the kid. Last they’d heard he had run away again.

“Surprise!” said Brian’s mother, grinning from ear to ear. “He came back home last week and I brought him with me today instead of his father because, well…he has something to tell you both later,” she said in a rush, “and he’ll sit in his father’s place at the reception and I hope you don’t mind…”

Kris just nodded along and said of course it was fine because he didn’t know what else to say. _What does Brian want to tell us? Where the hell has he been all this time?_ They moved on and Adam threw him a curious glance, but Kris had to focus on saying thank you again. Then he forgot all about Brian because it was time for photos, which turned out to fun but long and hot and sandy. All the group shots (Fifi included) took place on the lawn, but Adam and Kris wanted to be right on the beach for theirs.

***

When all the group photos were done, Adam, Kris and the photographer headed for the sand. Adam was glad he only had to keep his shoes on for a few photos, because he wanted to feel the sand on his feet and prance around. He did a hopping sort of dance with his hands on his hips, laughed out loud and grabbed Kris’ hands. “Dance with me, angel,” he called out in glee, and Kris did, although his was more of a skip than a hop. 

The waves crashed behind them and made a perfect backdrop for their little show. The photographer shook his head, chuckled, and snapped some pictures of the goofy couple before asking them to pose more formally. He reprimanded Adam several times for being silly and messing up shots, but Adam didn’t listen, and continued to kiss Kris when he wanted to, make bunny ears and generally act like a ten-year-old boy.

Instead of a scary, unpredictable jungle, the world was a magnificent place filled with love and possibility. Adam couldn’t think of any better way to celebrate this fact than to behave like a carefree child. He did manage to pull himself together for a few minutes when the sun was setting and spreading its gold and purple cloak across the sky. He stood still with an arm around Kris and imagined these pictures hanging on their wall in the future. The silly happy boy in him showed restraint for about two more minutes, and then busted out and did an actual cartwheel right there on the sand. Kris’ belly laugh followed him upside down.

After cleaning up a bit, they went to the reception hall to be presented for the first time as Misters Adam and Kris Allen-Lambert and to have their first dance as a united couple. Misters Adam and Kris took a bow and stepped onto the dance floor just as the music began. It’d been Tommy who had suggested the song (I Do, by Westlife), and it was perfect, romantic and tear-worthy. Adam and Kris chose the vertical hug version of dancing instead of anything formal, swayed together and sung the lyrics to each other.

“For so long I have been an island, where no one could ever reach these shores,” Adam sang to Kris, brushing his cheek gently with the side of his hand. “We've got a whole lifetime to share, and I'll always be there, darling this I swear.”

“And if you ask will I be true, do I give my all to you, then I will say I do,” Kris sang back to him, and then said, “I think we get the award for most sappy couple ever.”

“Good,” said Adam. “I like sappy. I want my whole life to be one giant sapfest of lovey-dovey-let’s-make-everyone-roll-their-eyes-at-us.”

“Deal,” said Kris with a giggle. “Hey, Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

“Hey, Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“We just got married.”

“I know!” Adam squeaked, hugging Kris hard. He rubbed his nose to Kris’ and hoped that everyone was rolling their eyes.

All around the hall, people took photos with their phones. Alex, Adam’s boss at Sew Your Soul, was the wedding sketch artist (Sutan’s idea) and followed Adam with his eyes while his pencil moved across paper in rapid strokes. Although he had an assigned seat, he never sat down, even to eat, seeming content to quietly roam about capturing moments. He spent a long time drawing the kids’ table that Sutan had put together for all the children in attendance, and was later seen sketching the wedding cake with meticulous detail.

When their song was over, Adam and Kris kissed for the cameras and took their places at the head table with their parents and Adam’s grandma (and Fifi, who was lounging in her doggie bed next to the table. She didn’t really need the leash that tethered her to the table leg, and made sure to keep slack in it to show everyone what a good dog she was.) The salad course of the meal was served and then the speeches and toasts began. Because all the parents and all the best men had wanted to say something, Sutan had requested that everyone be very brief in their remarks. Neil started things off with his usual flair.

“I read somewhere that a best man speech shouldn’t take any longer than it takes the groom, or in this case, grooms, to make love. So ladies and gentlemen – I give you Adam and Kris. Congratulations!” Then he took a drink and sat down. Everyone laughed. “But seriously,” he said, standing back up, “I love you both and you are perfect for each other. Couldn’t be happier for you!”

Daniel just said, “to Kradam, Cheers!” This also got laughs, and Adam swore he heard a squeal coming from the kitchen. He looked in that direction and sure enough, there was a shock of red hair peeking out from the door. Adam snorted quietly and vowed to invite Allison over to hang out some day soon.

Matt went next, and made a funny comment about how Adam would save Kris from getting a beer belly and would make sure he ate proper food.

Alisan’s was the most sentimental (and the longest) of all the best men speeches, and not because she was a girl. Perhaps even more so than Neil, she truly understood what this day meant for Adam. She stood up and smiled at the couple. “I’ve known Adam since grade school and I’ve never met anyone as determined and committed as he is. In the seventh grade, he decided he wanted a penpal in Africa and he made it happen. He researched how to find one and then started writing letters to this little boy named Babak.”

Adam remembered Babak, and how exciting it had been to receive his letters and learn about Kenya. He was surprised Alisan remembered this though; it was so long ago.

“It took a lot of time and effort and sometimes Adam wouldn’t hear from Babak for a while and so he’d write extra letters, asking if Babak was okay and wishing him well. Adam wrote to him for almost a year, until one day Babak said he couldn’t be Adam’s penpal because he had run out of paper and couldn’t afford to buy any more. And guess what Adam did?”

 _Oh no, she wouldn’t…_ Adam blushed and looked down at his plate.

“He sent Babak ten dollars with every letter after that, so that he could buy more paper and anything else he needed.” There was a general chorus of “awwww” and Adam buried his face in his hands. “That’s who he is,” Alisan went on. “He is faithful, generous and determined.” She looked at Kris. “I want to thank you for bringing those qualities out in Adam.” She didn’t need to elaborate; her meaning was clear to all who knew Adam well, including Adam himself, and he completely agreed with her. Kris had helped him rediscover and polish those qualities until they were shiny again.

“I am so proud of you,” she said to Adam, her voice strong and ringing. 

Adam lifted his head and met her eyes. They were steely, fierce. “Thank you,” he said with as much sincerity as one could put into words. _How did I ever get so lucky to find a friend like her?_

She was a hard act to follow, but the parents came through with short and sweet speeches stuffed to the brim with love. Adam and Kris gave their thanks, and by end of the speeches, everyone had a full heart and a stomach ready to be filled. Adam’s parents had pulled out all the stops for dinner; the carnivores got Angus petite steak with black truffle sauce and a grilled lobster tail, while the vegetarians were served wild mushroom strudel and goat cheese lasagna. Adam was starving and dug into his meal quickly, but not before making sure that Tommy’s band took a break from playing background music so that Tommy could eat. A few bites in, however, he noticed that Kris was only toying with his food.

“What’s up?”

Kris leaned over and whispered into Adam’s ear, “I think my parents are feeling a bit embarrassed that they didn’t contribute…financially.”

“Well,” said Adam quietly, “just remind them that it’s tradition for the bride’s parents to pay for the wedding, and that I am clearly more feminine than you are, so I can be the bride.”

“Does that mean I have to carry you across the threshold?”

“Yep, and not a single comment about my weight, either.”

“Good thing I’m stronger than you.”

“Ha, you wish!”

They had a spontaneous arm wrestling match right there at the table and Adam let Kris win. 

“Told you,” said Kris, between bites of steak.

Adam just smiled.

Sutan had recommended cutting the cake right after dinner as a courtesy to those who wanted to leave early. Also there would be no break in the dancing to disrupt the energy. When Chef Carlos entered the hall with the cake (he had insisted on handling it himself instead of leaving it to his staff), people started oohing and aahing, and many stood up to get a better look as he wheeled it on a cart towards the head table. But they needn’t have. The MC announced that anyone who wished could come up to view the cake before the cutting.

Adam’s mother studied it for a long time. “This is exquisite,” she said, leaning in close. “It really looks like a sand…amazing.”

It was amazing. Somehow Chef Carlos had made a sand castle cake, complete with towers and parapets. On top of the main tower was a flag post and attached to that, a blue candy tie made to look like it was rippling in the breeze. Miniature figures of Kris and Adam stood in front of the castle, their hands joined and their noses touching as if about to kiss, while a little plastic Fifi sat by their side.

“It seems like a shame to cut a work of art like this,” said Leila.

“Oh don’t worry, mom,” said Adam, “Kris and I are going to keep the main tower and besides, we want everyone to enjoy it. Wait until you taste it!”

“So why a sand castle?” asked one of Kris’ relatives. “Because you had a beach wedding?”

Kris and Adam shared a glance. “Yes, and because the beach is a very special place for us,” said Kris. “We’ve spent a lot of time there together.” That’s as much as anyone needed to know. Only Alisan and some of Adam’s family members would understand at a deeper level.

When people were done looking and had taken their seats, Adam and Kris each took a knife and sliced tiny pieces off the stairs leading up to the castle. They posed for pictures and fed each other a bite. It was just as delicious as the sample cake had been back in Chef Carlos’ shop, white chocolate with a fresh raspberry filling. Kris had wanted to do the whole smashing in the face thing, but Adam had refused and told Kris in no uncertain terms that if he did it anyway, he’d be spending their wedding night on the couch.

“It’s funny!” Kris had said.

“No, it’s just messy, and I don’t want cake up my nose, thank you very much.”

Thankfully Kris behaved, although he did press a fingertip full of cake to Adam’s lips, which Adam sucked off without thinking. Kris winked at him and did the tiniest in and out with his finger, not enough for anyone but Adam to notice. “Mmm, no couch for you tonight,” Adam said under his breath. Kris waggled his eyebrows, then the couple stood aside to let the chef cut and serve the cake.

***

They each had another slice (because it was really good and it didn’t matter if they fit into their tuxes anymore) before starting off the dancing. This time they danced to a fun song called Housewife, about two boys who fall in love. Kris was proud of the fact that he didn’t care what anyone thought about the song, which had the word “fuck” in it several times.

“You look so smug right now,” Adam said with a little laugh.

Kris shrugged his shoulders and pulled Adam down for a hearty kiss. 

“Digging it,” Adam sighed afterwards.

Kris rested his head on Adam’s shoulder as they continued to dance and giggled occasionally at the lyrics:

Two bodies pressed together  
Two boys are falling hard  
The smell of sweat and leather  
A kinky greeting card

Crazy about each other  
We both got fucked up pasts  
But when we are together  
We have a fucking blast

I want to be a housewife  
What's so wrong with that  
I want to be a housewife,  
And that's just where I'm at

I'm making guacamole  
He's working on the car  
When he grills turkey burgers  
He knows I like them charred

I like to wash the dishes  
I like to scrub the floors  
Don't mind doing his laundry  
What are boyfriends for

I want to be a housewife  
What's so wrong with that  
I want to be a housewife,  
And that's just where I'm at

I want to have his baby  
I want to wear his ring  
He drives me fucking crazy  
I am his everything

I want to be a housewife  
What's so wrong with that  
I want to be a housewife,  
And that's just where I'm at

Just before the end of the song, Kris got on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Adam’s ear. “After we’re done touring, I want to adopt a baby with you.”

Having stayed so perfect and unmarred thus far, Adam’s eyeliner was doomed at last as he broke down into tears. “Okay,” he finally said through his sobs. 

Kris hugged him tight and patted him on the back. “There, there, my lovely bride.”

“Oh hush, you,” said Adam, sniffling and smiling through his tears. “We’re going to be parents…wow…”

“Yeah,” said Kris, “just…let’s not tell anyone yet, it’s still a ways down the road.”

“Agreed,” said Adam. “Can I call you daddy, though?”

“Not on your life,” said Kris as he and Adam bowed.

The guests cheered for them, watched them dance with their mothers for a few minutes and were then invited by the MC to join in. Some did, but many more hit the floor to boogie down once Tommy and the Creepers really got going. They played a great set, wedding classics mixed with punk and even some light metal. 

Pretty soon the dance floor was packed; children danced with crazy abandon and innocence, adults with rhythm (or alcohol) in their blood showed off their moves while the more self-conscious (or sober) stuck to the good ole junior high side-to-side two step. Matt and Alisan really cut loose as the evening wore on and they didn’t even look ridiculous. Once in a while they would all switch partners so that Megan had someone to dance with. At one point when Kris was twirling Adam’s cousin Hannah around and Adam had made Jessie blush by telling her how pretty she looked, Brian shuffled over and asked to speak with them.

Kris had completely forgotten about him. “Glad to see you’re okay,” he said when he, Adam and Brian were all sitting at an empty table.

“Yeah,” said Adam, “and where the hell have you been?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Brian, “I’m back now and I’m not going to run away again. I just wanted to tell you…” He pulled at his collar and stretched his neck, perhaps feeling constrained by his suit. Kris was definitely feeling that way, even though he’d ditched his jacket already. “I want to apologize, first to you, Kris, for hitting on you and being stupid about it.” He seemed sincere, and Kris was about to say no worries, but Brian cut him off. Apologies tend to be easier when said in a hurry. “And then to you, Adam, for hitting on your boyfriend, for being a complete asshole when you were only trying to help me, and for running away. I’m sorry.”

“Wow,” said Adam, looking stunned. “Thanks.”

“Thank you, for helping me, for meeting with me all those times.”

Adam nodded. “Your welcome.”

“Okay,” said Kris, “we should get back to the party now.”

“One more thing,” said Brian. He bit his lip and then blew out a breath. “I want to join LifeWorks.”

***

LifeWorks was where Adam volunteered to mentor LGBT youth. “Why?” he asked Brian.

“It’ll help me deal with shit.”

That was a good enough answer for Adam. “Cool. But there’s no guarantee that I’ll get assigned to you.”

“That’s okay. I don’t care who my mentor is…it’ll still help.”

 _An even better answer. Thank god he’s come to his senses._ “Well just come on down to the center sometime and sign up. If you want to wait until I come back from my honeymoon, I can walk you through it.”

“Thanks,” said Brian, “I’d appreciate that.” And then he got up and left.

“Dang,” said Kris, “something must have clicked for him.”

“For real,” said Adam, a little lost in thought. Where had Brian been all this time and what had happened to him? Adam shook his head. Maybe he’d find out some day, but right now he was eager to get Kris to the hotel. “What do you say we make our exit soon?”

“I say yes please.”

It wasn’t until they had said their goodbyes (they did, of course, hug it out with Sutan and had a good cry-fest), kissed their parents, told Fifi to be good at Adam’s parents’ house, skipped out the door and collapsed into the limousine that Adam brought up what had been on his mind since Kris first said it. “Do you really want to adopt a baby with me?”

Kris snuggled up to him. “Yes,” he said, “I really do. I think we’d be awesome daddies.”

“But I’m still a bit messed up sometimes,” said Adam, biting his pinky nail.

“Me, too, and so is everyone else in the world.”

“But won’t we—”

“Mess up our kid a little? Yeah probably, but who doesn’t? We’ll do our best and that’ll be better than most people do.”

Adam kissed Kris on the head. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Enough to let me be the bride tonight?”

“Yes, you dork,” Adam laughed. “I will carry you into the hotel and ravage you.”

Kris let out a little “woot!” and snuggled back into Adam.

Adam made good on his word about carrying Kris across the threshold, but didn’t ravage him right away. Instead the two newly united men sat on the bed in their fancy hotel room just holding hands. They had consummated their love so many times; how would this time be different?

“I have an idea,” Kris finally said. “How about we see how long we can last without doing it? And in the mean time we can order room service, shower, and play cards.”

“Play cards? Are you serious? What, like Crazy Eights or something?”

“Yeah. I bet they have a deck at the front desk.”

Adam stared at him. “You want to play a game of cards on our wedding night.”

“Just for a little bit, you know, to pass the time and see how long we can hold out. I’ll bet we won’t last an hour.”

Adam smirked. He had an idea, too. “Okay, then let’s make it interesting. I’ll bet we last two hours. And if I win, I get to reorganize your half of the closet.”

“Oh fuck,” said Kris, grimacing. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“No, no, it’s excellent!” said Adam, getting into the spirit. “What do you want if you win?”

Kris closed his eyes and was silent for a minute. Then, “I get to leave my underwear on the floor in the bathroom whenever I want.”

“Forever?” Adam asked, aghast.

“For two weeks,” said Kris, laughing at him.

“Ewww, that’s just gross. But, fine, it’s a deal.”

Kris went to the hotel lobby to see if they had cards while Adam showered. After Kris got back he took his turn in the shower and then they ordered some food, sat on the bed and played Go Fish. 

Adam started a timer on his phone. “No flirting or eye fucking…or touching,” he said, when Kris tried to rub his thigh. Kris pouted in an extremely cute manner, but Adam wasn’t about to give up already. He was going to win, and then he was going to give Kris the ride of his life. 

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” said Kris.

“Yep.”

Two games of Rummy later, Adam was feeling pretty confident. As long as he focused on the cards and not on Kris’ beautiful face, he was sure he could keep it together for another hour. But then the food arrived and Kris had ordered a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which seemed harmless enough except that he always managed to get peanut butter on his fingers, which he would then suck off.

Kris didn’t really realize that he was doing it and Adam had to redouble his efforts to keep his attention on the game. It was very difficult, especially with the sucking noises. Adam shifted on the bed, trying to adjust his hardening dick without Kris noticing. But of course Kris noticed and snickered.

“Having some problems there?”

“Nope, just fine. I win,” said Adam, laying down his cards. He was pretty good at Rummy.

“We should play strip poker,” said Kris with an evil gleam in his eye.

“Yeah right! Like either of us would last another ten seconds.”

“Exactly,” said Kris.

“Let’s play Hearts.”

Kris sighed loudly, but Adam smiled. _I’m going to win._

He didn’t win. With only three minutes to go until two hours had passed, Kris did something so innocent and yet so sexy that Adam lost his self-control. Kris cracked a huge yawn, reached his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back and groaning. His T-shirt also rode up and exposed about two inches of skin. The cards flew everywhere as Adam pounced.

“I win!” shouted Kris as he went down.

“Yes, you sexy little rabbit, now be quiet.” Adam kissed him hard and deep and immediately started thrusting his hips to bring some relief to his aching cock. It just made him want more, though, and in short order he was pushing Kris’ knees back to ears and diving in. Adam pounded him so relentlessly that Kris would feel this first time (of their three times doing it that night) for days to come. 

After the frenzy fuck, they cuddled for a while, catching their breath and dropping little kisses on each other’s cheeks and lips.

“We should do that more often,” said Kris after taking a large gulp of air.

Still too winded to speak, Adam just nodded and licked the sweat from his upper lip.

They took another shower, together this time, and Adam’s lips never left Kris’ for very long. He soaped his lover with long strokes down his back, up his inner thighs and across his chest, tongue caressing and tasting the familiar flavor all the while. The steam grew thick as Adam pressed Kris’ body to the tiles and slipped into him.

It was midnight by the time they crawled into bed, still slightly damp, exhausted but not quite spent yet.

“Adam?”

“Hmm?”

“Make love to me.”

Adam lifted Kris’ chin, kissed him on the nose and then once on each eyelid. “Yes, my husband.” He got up, pulled all the blankets and sheets off the bed and then sat down near Kris’ head.

“I love your face,” said Adam, running a finger along Kris’ jaw. “Your smile, how your eyes light up when you play with Fifi…the way you look at me…like right now, so loving, so beautiful…” He moved down to Kris’ chest and traced the lines of muscle definition. “I love how strong you are. You can handle yourself, and you can definitely handle me,” he said, winking, and Kris chuckled. “I love these hands,” said Adam, and he kissed each fingertip. “How they touch me gently, how they make music, how they can be powerful and knock out cheating bastards.” Another wink, another chuckle.

Then Adam kneeled on the floor and leaned toward Kris’ pelvis. “I love your maleness.” He pressed his face to Kris’ penis, rubbed it with his cheek and inhaled Kris’ scent. Kris moaned and grew hard. “I love your thighs,” Adam went on, and nibbled at them softly.

“Adam…”

“I love your feet,” he said, although he heard the need in Kris’ voice. “I love how you walk tall and proud of who you are.” Adam closed his lips around Kris’ big toe and sucked on it.

“Adam…” said Kris again, breathing heavily now.

He licked a long stripe up Kris’ body, starting with his foot, moving to knee, inner thigh and up…up…Kris’ dick rose to meet his tongue, the tip shiny with precum that Adam licked clean. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Adam chanted, rubbing him with his cheek again until he felt hands on his head, then fingers clenching his hair tightly.

“Please,” said Kris with a shudder in his voice. “Please…”

Adam took him into his mouth at a slow and steady pace, all the way down into his throat. Then he swallowed. Kris gasped, pulled at Adam’s hair, and Adam swallowed again…and again…and again, until Kris was begging to come.

“Soon, my angel, soon,” said Adam after pulling off. He wanted to feel Kris’ legs wrapped around him, trembling the way they did when Adam made him come. It didn’t take long; their bodies were ready to fall apart with both lust and exhaustion. Kris was wide open from use; Adam glided in smoothly and yet there was still a bit of tightness that was always there with Kris, enough to grip Adam in all the right places. “So good, so good,” he murmured, burying his face in Kris neck. He never tired of this; it never got old and he never wanted anyone else. “Tell me again,” he said as they moved together, and loving that he didn’t have to explain, that Kris would know what he was asking for.

“I do,” said Kris. “I do take you…mmmm…my heart is yours…I choose you…”

“More…”

“I promise to love you always…promise to, oh god, Adam… go faster…”

Adam picked up the pace, but said, “Keep going…”

“Promise…I do…I…” Kris closed his eyes and his breath started coming in ragged gasps. “I…Adam…” His legs shook, he tensed and his eyelashes fluttered as he came. He was so damn beautiful. 

“I do, too,” said Adam, kissing him with the release of pleasure that raced through his body. 

That night they slept like the dead, and in the morning they caught a flight to France for their honeymoon. As the plane flew over the ocean, Kris said that he would forgo winning the bet and would always pick his underwear up if it made Adam happy.


End file.
